This invention relates to motor vehicle seats.
Various forms of interior lighting exist for motor vehicles. Generally, these systems operate to provide illumination during dim or dark conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,881, for example, shows a vanity light for a vehicular rearview mirror.
Moreover, the illumination source of such systems is typically fixed. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,401 shows a folding lamp for automobile rear seats. In cases where a movable light source is provided, the light source is not intended to be shown upon an area, such as might be required when searching an occupant""s surrounding area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,436, for example, shows an illuminated seat belt buckle.
This invention is an improved motor vehicle seat assembly comprising a motor vehicle seat, an arm, and a light unit. The motor vehicle seat has an opening, and the arm is movable between a stowed position and an extended position wherein the arm extends from the opening. The light unit is mounted on the distal end of the arm, and includes a finger hole, a lens, and a power switch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved motor vehicle seat assembly of the type described above for allowing a vehicle passenger to easily locate objects in dark or dim conditions.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.